marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:High Noon Tex
Reality placement The assumption that Tex is a character from (and by extension this story happens in the reality of) Earth-5555 is incorrect. It is directly contradicted by ''The Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe: Alternate Universes 2005'' where the first appearance of Earth-5555 is recorded to be ''Dragon's Claws'' #1 in 1988 (neither is Tex listed there among the "significant inhabitants" of the reality or mentioned in any way). Moreover, the short description of the "8162 A. D." reality in the Handbook gives this description to the events of ''Dragon's Claws'' ##4-5, "Dragon's Claws next came into conflict with dimension-traveling mercenary/Freelance Peacekeeping Agent cyborg Death's Head, recently arrived in their reality. In other words, the first time Death's Head appears in Earth-5555 is much later after the events of High Noon Tex. Thus, I am reverting the reality dab term for Tex, for want of a better placement, back to Death's Head's native unnumbered reality Earth-TRN234. Amorkuz (talk) 08:26, February 27, 2019 (UTC) : In Incomplete Death's Head Vol 1 1 it is stated before he went to Earth-120185 (Transformers UK universe) he was dumped on Scarvix (by Pyra), where he set up shop. This is where the flashbacks of Death's Head Revisited and High Noon Tex take place, evident by Death's Head's green outfit. After this he was taken by the Doctor to Earth-120185. Here he made an office on this universe's version of Scarvix. Despite the Unofficial Appendix and many other sources saying the first Scarvix is in Earth-5555, I can’t find where this is said. It might be the mistake that Death's Head Revisited isn’t a flashback/memory. So either Tex is from Earth-5555 and I can’t find a source for that, or we actually do not know what reality Tex is from. Chubby Potato (talk) 18:43, February 27, 2019 (UTC) :: Oh, hello, fancy meeting you here :). I was trying to find some official confirmation of a reality number in the same sentence with Tex or Scarvix and completely failed (it may of course exist). However, the indirect evidence makes me more and more persuaded that Tex's Scarvix is in Death's Head's native reality. All quotes provided are from ''All-New Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe A-Z'' #3. :: Exhibit #1. "First appearance: High Noon Tex (1987)." :: Exhibit #2. "Place of birth: Planet Styrakos." :: Exhibit #3. Description of early life: "Death's Head's ... body was created by Lupex... but persons unknown abducted Head. Having had the memories of his origins altered, he was then set up in business on the robot world of Scarvix. Early missions included the assassinations of the king of planet Studduj and the gangster Dutch Malone from the planet Furik. However, business was slow on Scarvix until Head encountered a rampaging robot called Backbreaker. ... After one mission, a robot known as Tex sought revenge for his brother's death. ... Months later, an unknown party transported him to another universe (Earth-120185)..." :: What caught my eye was that no suggestion is given that he changed realities between Styrakos and Scarvix. Contrast this with the explicit description of his transfer to the TFUK universe, as well as descriptions of his other trans-reality trips: :: Exhibit #4. "Doctor shrunk him down ... and stranded him on Earth-5555 circa 8162 AD." :: Exhibit #5. "The Doctor ... left Death's Head stranded in the modern era of Earth-616." :: Exhibit #6. "Death's Head found himself in another reality, Earth-8410, circa 2020 A.D." :: Exhibit #7. "Death's Head was then teleported to Styrakos... Pyra then teleported him back to 2020..." :: It goes on further, and every time there is a change of reality, it is clearly stated, unlike in the case of his transfer from Styrakos to Scarvix. Amorkuz (talk) 23:48, February 27, 2019 (UTC)